What Next?
by NGOfan2014
Summary: After years of sexual tension Lee and Lucy have finally admitted their feelings for each other and spent the night together. How will they adapt to this significant change in their relationship? Set straight after 'Honesty is the Best Policy', but I decided to make it a separate story as it could be stand alone. This will probably only have 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this is M-Rated for a reason. There's also a swear word.**

Lucy stirred from her slumber, and slowly opened her eyes. Still half-asleep, she went to stretch but realised she couldn't move, a pair of arms were holding her tight, a pair of legs entangled with hers, pinning her to the bed. Lee was behind her, spooning her, whilst gently snoring. They were both naked, and Lucy loved the feeling of his bare chest against her back, not to mention the other parts of their bodies touching. So it wasn't a dream, she thought, last night me and Lee really did make love. Lucy smiled to herself and sighed, her cheeks flushing, her heart racing a little as the memories came flooding back. The anticipation of their first kiss, the excitement she had felt when they touched for the first time, how he had made her feel so special and beautiful, quickly thwarting any shyness she felt. How Lee had kissed and touched her so expertly, knowing exactly how to drive her wild with desire, teasing her until she thought she couldn't take any more, the feeling of him filling her completely. Lucy was becoming aroused just at the thought of this, and would certainly have been tempted to touch herself had she been able to move her arms.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when she felt Lee move slightly, and yawn quietly. He squeezed her even closer to him, nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent. Lucy moaned softly as he buried his face into her neck, brushing his lips against her skin. "_Morning Lucy_". "_Morning_", she replied. Neither seemed willing to move from their current position. "_So, how are you feeling this morning? Any regrets?", _Lee murmured. Lucy responded, "_I feel…wonderful, content. No regrets. How about you?_". Lee chuckled, as if he could regret last night, or feel any other than contented right now as he lay here with Lucy, holding her close to him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Lee toyed with her fingers, "_last night was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I still can't really believe it did. I've never been happier". _Lee continued, his voice husky "_and to be honest, right now, I've never been hornier _". Lucy shivered when she heard his words, feeling Goosebumps form on her skin. Well, he did say he was going to be honest with her from now on. "_Me neither_", breathed Lucy. It was incredible how aroused he could make her with just his voice.

Lee stroked Lucy's skin, and her breathing became increasingly rapid as his hands reached her breasts and began playing with them. Lee circled her nipples with his thumbs, then gently tweaked them, making her cry out in pleasure and just a tiny bit of pain. His actions sent a lightning bolt straight to her core, and she felt a pulsing between her legs as liquid began to pool there. Lee kissed then nibbled along her shoulders, not quite biting but she felt the scrape of his teeth. Lucy could feel Lee becoming hard, his arousal now pressing against her body. He moved his hand between her legs, finding her clit and applying pressure with his index finger. He whispered in her ear as he rubbed and tapped, his ministrations preventing her from making much sense in return. "_So, what do you want to do today Lucy? I thought maybe we could have a picnic in the park, maybe take a walk along the river…that's if you can still walk when I've finished with you_". "_Mmmm, Lee…please_" was all Lucy could manage to say, she was a babbling wreck. She closed her eyes and chewed her lip. "_What did you say Lucy?"._ Lee knew what Lucy wanted but he was in no hurry. "_Lee, I can't . You can't expect me to speak while you're doing that_". "_Walk and a picnic it is then, although I've got other plans for you before that_". "_Mmwha…what plans?" _murmured Lucy._ "Well, first I plan to see how many times I can make you come". _Lee dipped a finger between her folds and she yelped, her heart skipping in anticipation. Lucy was growing hotter by the second, her skin flushed and the tingling between her legs was radiating through her whole body. With these words she almost came undone, and for a moment could only make a purring sound. Hearing this, and feeling how aroused she was, Lee continued, "_Wow_ _Lucy, you're so ready for me. Do you like it when I talk like this, when I tell you what I'm going to do to you? _God, when did Lee learn how to do this, thought Lucy, and didn't recognise herself as she lay there imaging Lee whispering all manner of naughty things into her ear as he fucked her. She could only moan and whimper, finally crying out as an orgasm began to wash over her.

When Lucy couldn't wait any longer, she managed to speak, "_Lee, I need… I need you_. _I need you. inside. me. For God sake don't make me beg_". Lee smiled and responded, his voice hoarse with arousal. "_You only had to ask"_. With that he manoeuvred her top leg over his hip, drawing it slightly backwards. He fumbled between them and within seconds slowly pushed inside her, pausing when Lucy winced a little at his entry. "_I'm sorry, did I hurt you, do you want me to stop?". _"_It's ok I'm just a bit sore after last night, it's been a while. Please don't stop_", Lucy replied. Thank God, Lee thought. He tenderly stroked her leg and kissed her shoulder, and began to move slowly with deep but gentle thrusts. Lucy arched into him allowing him further access. "_Mmm, Lee, this feels so good_", breathed Lucy. She moaned when he hit her g-spot, the angle of his penetration meant this happened each time he moved within her. Lucy thought she might explode with pleasure when Lee's hands travelled back around to her front, using one to fondle a breast and the other to massage her bundle of nerves. The combination of his touching and the stimulation of her g-spot was almost too much, and she felt a second orgasm building. "_Lee, I'm going to…_". "_Let it go, Lucy_", he whispered in her ear, breathing against her skin. Then everything went black. Lucy climaxed with such force that her whole body shook, and her heart was thumping hard and fast in her chest. The waves pulsed through her for some time. Lee continued to thrust. He took his time, keeping the pace slow, rocking them together. A few minutes later, Lee felt Lucy's walls begin to clench around him again. She reached behind her, stroking Lee where they were joined, and he finally reached orgasm just seconds after her. Completely spent, they both fell asleep again shortly afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this was only to be two chapters but it's now going to be more like four.** **Hope you enjoy it x**

When Lee awoke Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown. She was holding a cup of tea out to him and he sat up, smiling at her as she passed it to him. He noticed she had placed a plate with a bacon sandwich on the bedside table. "_Did you make me breakfast?"_ he asked. "_Yes, I thought you might need the energy for that walk_". He chuckled and thanked Lucy for the sandwich, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Lucy broke the kiss, "_I'm going to have shower and get dressed_. _See you in a minute_", she said, kissing him on the forehead before heading to the bathroom. Lee finished the tea and bacon sandwich and placed the plate and mug in the dishwasher before heading to his room to get some clothes.

A little later, Lucy was in the kitchen preparing a picnic. As she stood at the kitchen counter making their sandwiches, she found herself doing so in autopilot as her mind drifted off to thoughts of Lee. She jumped when Lee spoke, having not noticed him walk into the room. "_What are you thinking about Lucy? You were miles away then". _Her cheeks reddened and she turned around to face him, "_nothing_", she replied. Lee raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously, "_nothing? So why are you blushing?". _He was now standing right in front of her, studying her face. He carefully extracted the knife from her hand and put it down. Lucy gulped as she noticed the way Lee was now looking at her, his pupils dark. "_Ok, I was thinking about you_", she whispered, finding herself breathing a little erratically as Lee pushed her slightly backwards into the counter, trapping her there. One of his hands rested on the counter surface, the other on her hip. Lucy was sure Lee must be able to hear her heart pounding. "_Care to elaborate?", _he asked, tilting and slowly moving his head closer to hers. There were now just millimetres between them and he smelt of aftershave and peppermint. "_I was thinking about you, kissing me…and then…_", said Lucy, her voice quivering, her eyes half-lidded with desire. Lee smiled, and lightly stroked the back of a finger across her cheek. He licked his lips then brushed them over hers, kissing her gently, before capturing her top lip between his. Lucy immediately responded, feeling herself melt into him as he deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue before tentatively flicking it inside. Lucy moaned softly into Lee's mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders, holding him close as his ran through her soft hair. Continuing their kiss, Lee suddenly lifted Lucy onto the counter, groaning as he pressed his body against hers as she grasped handfuls of his t-shirt. His hands travelled underneath her tunic, caressing her warm, soft skin. Moving his kisses away from Lucy's mouth, Lee trailed them along her chin and neck oh so slowly, causing her to shudder. He remembered the effect this had on her, and when his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear she let out an audible whimper.

Completely lost in each other, neither noticed the phone ringing at first. It was Lucy who finally heard it, "_L..Lee, the phone's ringing, I should probably_…". Lee continued to kiss her, his lips now tracing her collarbone. "_Ignore it Lucy, they can call again later_". "_Lee, I really…I think I have to answer it, I'm waiting for an important potential client to call, I'm sorry_". Lee sighed and pulled away, leaving Lucy sat on the counter, still breathing heavily. He steadied his own breath and walked over to pick up the phone. He rolled his eyes when Tim spoke, having called for a chat. Trust him to spoil our fun, thought Lee, though he also felt a tinge of guilt about him and Lucy, and couldn't help but wonder what Tim would think if he knew. "_Actually, can I call you a bit later, I'm a bit busy right now_". "_Oh, right_", said Tim, disappointment obvious in his voice. Lee felt bad as he knew how much Tim missed everyone back home, how he was finding life away very lonely. Meanwhile, Lucy had walked into the living room and could tell from what Lee was saying that it wasn't her business caller. Approaching him from behind she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to nuzzle his neck, kissing it softly. Tim was a little suspicious when he thought he heard Lee gasp. "_Lee, what exactly are you doing? You sound…odd. Oh god, please tell me you weren't just w_…" Lee knew exactly what Tim meant, and interrupted, "_no I was not, I was err…helping Lucy with something. Never mind, we can talk now if you like", _trying to keep his voice steady as Lucy continued her actions. Lee tensed up and gently pushed Lucy off, as much as what she was doing felt good, it also felt weird that she was doing it when Tim was on the other end of the phone. He turned around and looked at her, mouthing "_it's Tim_". Lucy understood now, and nodded, moving further away, suddenly feeling less amorous. Lee put his hand over the receiver and whispered "_he sounds really lonely again, I can't get rid of him_". "_Ok, I should probably finish making the picnic anyway_", she said, smiling weakly.

Lucy finished making the sandwiches and a salad, placing them into a cool bag, along with some crisps, a punnet of strawberries and a bottle of sparkling wine. Lee and Tim talked for some time. It was funny, but they tended to have longer, more in depth conversations now than they ever did before Tim went to Germany, and Tim was always keen to know everything little thing that was happening back home. Lee had found this phone call particularly difficult. What had happened, was happening between him and Lucy was massively, maybe even life-changingly important to him, yet he had to keep it from his best friend. It was just too soon to say anything, and he didn't want Tim to find out over the phone. Lee said goodbye to Tim and walked into the kitchen to join Lucy. "_Sorry about that Lucy, I could just tell Tim needed to talk. He's still really homesick, missing Daisy especially. He's coming back in a couple of weeks though – just for a visit, he's got some holiday to use". _Lucy was concerned about her brother, but was pleased to hear he would be visiting soon. _"That's good, it'll be really nice to see him. I couldn't imagine being so far away from the person I loved", _said Lucy, looking at Lee. "_Do you think we should tell him about us, when he comes home?", _she added_. _Lee nodded, "_yes, though I'm worried about how he'll take it_. _But let's worry about that nearer the time. Enough about Tim, where were we before he rudely interrupted…_". Lee placed his hand on Lucy's arm and leaned in to kiss her. She squirmed a little and he pulled away, "_sorry, Lucy. The moment's gone, hasn't it?"._ She nodded, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "_It's just I'm thinking about Tim now and_…". Lee sighed, nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug.

Once Lee found the picnic blanket and some plastic glasses they headed out of the flat. Lee's face lit up when Lucy took his hand, and both grinned from ear to ear as they walked like this along the river. When they reached the park they found a place to sit under the cooling shade of a tree. It was a warm day. Lee spread the blanket down and they sat, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Lucy rested her head on Lee's shoulder and he idly played with her hands. It was a lovely but novel feeling, being able to do this. They both felt the excitement of a being in a new and blossoming relationship but it was combined with the comfortable feeling you have with someone you have known for years. They sat in silence for a while until Lucy felt compelled to speak, they needed to talk about what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. They both knew their relationship had changed forever, but they hadn't talked about what the next step might be. "_Lee, I think we need to discuss what happens next" _she asked, a little nervously. "_Well this is picnic, I think we're supposed to eat_", said Lee, chuckling. He knew that wasn't what Lucy meant but wanted to lighten the mood, sensing they were about to have a grown-up conversation. "_I don't mean right now, I mean with us_", added Lucy. "_I know that. I was going to ask…well I was hoping you might agree to be my girlfriend. I meant what I said last night Lucy, I love you_". She breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help but grin. She nodded "_I love you too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend…and I was thinking… maybe this is moving too fast but we already live together and I was hoping you would move in to my bedroom, so we'd be living together properly_". Lee grinned and replied, "_Like you really needed to ask._ _I think it's too late to worry about moving too fast. If you think about it, we were practically already a couple in many ways before last night, we just weren't sleeping together_". Lucy had to agree, and Lee leaned over and gently stroked her cheek, lifting her chin to bring her mouth nearer to his, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Lee and Lucy's embrace was interrupted by someone yelling "_err, get a room!_", followed by laughter. They broke apart and were embarrassed to see the park had become more crowded and they had been spotted by a group of teenagers. Lucy was bright red in the face and adjusted her rumpled clothing and slightly dishevelled hair. She was relieved when they walked on. Lee, frustrated, decided to concentrate on his stomach instead of…other things. He cleared his throat, "_I don't know about you Lucy but I'm hungry, could you pass me the coolbag_".

Having eaten the sandwiches and salad, Lucy and Lee moved on to the strawberries and sparkling wine. "_I thought we could go out for a meal later, my treat_", suggested Lee as he poured the wine. "_Sounds lovely, a proper date. But I'll pay my share_", replied Lucy, smiling. He went ahead and booked a table at a restaurant they both liked near the flat. Lee began to feed Lucy a strawberry when her mobile phone rang. It was the potential client. Great timing, thought Lucy, I've been waiting for this call for days and it comes right in the middle of our romantic picnic. "_Lee, do you mind if I take this call, it's the marketing man I was telling you about, I really need this contract_". "_Of course not, the strawberries will wait_", he replied. He was a bit jealous of whoever this guy was, as he was taking some of their precious time together, however, he knew how important Lucy's work was to her, and respected that. After a few minutes Lucy ended the call, and looked at Lee, like she had something she needed to say. "_What is it Lucy, did you get anywhere?_", he questioned. "_Yes, but he wants me go up to Newcastle to their head office for some meetings, over two days. I'll have to stay in a hotel overnight_". "_That's all right. I'll miss you, but I understand you have go_", said Lee. "_The thing is, I have to go tomorrow. Bad timing I know _". Lucy could see Lee's face fall, but he decided to make light of it. "_Well, you know, we'll just have to make the most of our time together before you leave_", he whispered, his eyes full of mischief. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but left him confused when she broke away almost straight away.

Lucy didn't want to get too carried away, they were in a public place after all, and she didn't seem to be able to kiss Lee without wanting a lot more. "_What's wrong?",_ Lee asked. Lucy replied, "_in case you hadn't noticed, we're not alone, and I don't want to get hollered by teenagers again today"_. She moved closer to him again and whispered in his ear, _you'll just have to wait until later. I'll make it worth your while". _With that she briefly nibbled on his earlobe, and ran her hand across his chest. She smiled to herself as she heard Lee's breathing quicken. _"Is that a promise?", _he asked._ "It's a promise", _she breathed_._ Lucy leaned over Lee to reach the sparkling wine, making sure she brushed against him. He groaned at the contact. "_Are you teasing me, Lucy?"_ "_Maybe. Or maybe you'll find out what me teasing you is really like later_". The lust in her voice made him shiver in anticipation and made his cock twitch. This woman was going to be the death of him. He had never wanted anyone this much in his life, he wanted to touch her all the time. Her going away for two days was going to be pure torture.

A little while later, Lucy could feel the sparkling wine had gone to her head, and she lay down on the blanket, pulling Lee down with her. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy was so comfortable and relaxed that she fell asleep. Lee lay watching her, feeling incredibly happy. He giggled to himself when she began to softly murmur. When she eventually woke up, Lucy wasn't sure where she was at first, until she opened her eyes and saw legs walking past, and felt the sun still beating down. She didn't really want to move, Lee made a very comfy pillow. She kissed his chest through his T-shirt, and he kissed the top of her forehead, before stroking her hair. "_Enjoy your nap?",_ he asked. "_How long was I asleep?", _said Lucy, still sounding sleepy. "_About an hour_", Lee answered. "_Please tell me I didn't snore or dribble_", she asked, a little self-conscious. "_Only a bit_", he teased. She sat up and gave him a playful slap on the stomach. They decided they had better head back to the flat, as Lucy needed to pack a bag for tomorrow, and they had a table booked for seven thirty.


	3. Chapter 3

**So we have a start date for the new series of Not Going Out, and an episode list. I'm so excited! I've heard there's a trailer but I haven't managed to see it yet. I'm also in the process of writing a new T-rated story, which I will hopefully publish within the next few weeks.**

Lee was feeling a bit nervous whilst he waited for Lucy to finish getting ready for their date. He didn't know why, this was Lucy. They already knew almost everything about each other, there would be no awkwardness, no trying to figure each other out, they were a couple now. Yet, Lee felt like he had to impress Lucy tonight, like this was a proper, grown-up relationship thing to do, and he had never been very good at those things. Lucy entered the living room, and paused when she noticed Lee looking at her open-mouthed. "_Do I look ok_?" she asked, straightening her dress. "_You look absolutely stunning Lucy, then again you always do", _Lee replied, causing Lucy to blush. Lee always found it adorable when she blushed, especially if it was because of something he said or did. She could be shy at times, yet really feisty at others, and he loved both sides of her personality. "_Thank you. You scrub up pretty well too", _said Lucy, running her hands down Lee's arms. "_Lucy, that dress, isn't that the one I bought you, well Tim bought but I chose, when you had to make that speech?" "Yes, well remembered", _she answered_._ Lee grinned, and gave Lucy a playful look, stroking his fingers along her skin, following the line of the top of her dress. He whispered, "_so tell me, are you wearing underwear this time?"._ Lucy felt the heat rise on her face as her cheeks reddened. "_That's for me to know and you to find out…_", she replied, raising an eyebrow. Lee gulped, her boldness taking him aback. "_Later_", she added, taking a step back from him. Lucy turned around and walked away from Lee, going to pick up her clutch bag from the dining table. "_We'd better go, it's quarter past_", she announced. Lee composed himself and followed her out of the door.

They talked a lot during the meal, about their lives before they met, about the future. Lee told Lucy he was going to get a job, and vowed that he was going to be a better person for her, promising that he would always be open with her from now on, the events of the last 24 hours having been the result of him finally being honest with her about his feelings, and that had certainly turned out well. While Lucy was pleased to hear this, she assured Lee that she didn't want him to change completely; she had fallen for him, flaws and all. "_We've never really talked about this, but did you fancy me from the beginning? I sometimes got the impression you did but you never told me how you felt_", asked Lucy. Lee replied, "_yes, from the moment I opened the flat door and you were standing there in that red coat, I fell for you there and then. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. After that point I never really looked at another woman, not like that_". Now it was Lee's turn to blush as Lucy stared at him, surprised to hear him admit this. She smiled coyly as she thought about what he had just said. She couldn't believe he even remembered what she was wearing the first time they had met. "_So why didn't you tell me?",_ she questioned. "_So many reasons. Tim. You were my landlady. Not to mention way out of my league, I never thought you would feel the same. I still don't get what you see in me, I know I'm a loser, and I'm hardly Brad Pitt am I? And I'm certainly not a smoothie like Guy. You're far too good for me Lucy_". This made Lucy feel sad and she reached across to where Lee's hands lay on the table, bringing them nearer to her, gently playing with his fingers.

Lee always acted so confident, and whilst she knew he was far more complicated than he appeared on the surface, she never realised he had such low self-esteem. "_Stop saying that, Lee. You are good enough. I know I often nagged you and was disapproving of things you said and did, but deep down I've always liked you – I just couldn't admit it to myself. That's one regret I have, not realising sooner. Besides, I've never fancied Brad Pitt. I prefer my men a lot more real. As for Guy, please don't compare yourself to him. You're_ _better than him. He was arrogant, boring and controlling. Despite the way you sometimes behave, your heart's always in the right place. I truly believe that. You're cute, you're funny, you always look out for me and you make me feel special. He didn't, especially not in the end". _Lee was now beaming, and was trying to think of adequate words to respond. Before he could, Lucy leaned across and whispered in his ear, "_and after yesterday, I can add the fact that you're pretty amazing in bed to my list of things I love about you_. He could only look at her, his expression one of awe and desire. Lee didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Lucy, but was determined to do everything in his power to hold on to her, to not mess this up.

From this point, their conversation became very flirtatious, and more than a little suggestive. Later, when the restaurant had gone quiet and the lights were dimmed, Lucy slipped off one of her shoes and ran her foot up and down Lee's leg, whilst she continued to talk to him as though nothing was happening. He jumped and his voice faltered, her actions making his heart race and his breathing quicken. "_L..Lucy, you'd better stop that, someone will notice in a minute_". She gave him a seductive look, "_oh by the way_, _in answer to your question earlier about the dress, actually no I'm not_". "_Jesus, Lucy_", he breathed when her foot reached his crotch, and she rubbed against the bulge there, her face never revealing what she was doing. Lee thought he might just come there and then until she stopped suddenly, moving her foot away, leaving him both frustrated at the loss of contact and relieved that he hadn't ended up embarrassing himself in public. Before he could say anything, Lee realised why Lucy had stopped, the waiter was approaching the table. "_Madam, Sir, can I get you any teas or coffees?_". "_No, I think we'll just get bill_", said Lee, now more than desperate to get Lucy home. "_Actually, I'll have a coffee_", said Lucy, smiling at Lee, knowing that what she was doing to him.

It was a warm summer night and there were a lot of people around, yet neither Lee nor Lucy noticed anyone else as they walked briskly back to the block of flats, hand in hand and in silence. As soon as they got to the lift and entered, Lee pushed Lucy against the wall and kissed her hungrily, supporting the back of her head as she gripped onto him. When the lift stopped a couple of floors up they reluctantly broke apart, and looked at each other with frustration as the doors opened and someone joined them. Finally reaching their floor, and out of view, Lee began kissing Lucy's neck as she fumbled with her keys. She opened the door and turned around, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. They stumbled into the flat, and Lee threw the door closed whilst Lucy dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. Returning to their embrace, Lee caressed Lucy's back and cupped her backside as she sighed into his mouth and her hands explored. He deepened the kiss, tasting the chocolate dessert and coffee on her tongue as his slid against hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was urgent, rough even. Lee and Lucy had barely touched since this morning, and their desire for one another had been building all evening.

Lee guided her towards the bedroom, and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips against hers. Every so often he would move away from her lips, nibbling and licking along her jawline and behind her ear as she breathed erratically. "_What you did, teasing me in the restaurant, at some point I'm so going to get my own back for that. Never knew you had it in you, so naughty", _Lee murmured into her ear, his voice throaty with arousal as he kneaded her breast through her dress. Lucy twinged, her heart pumping in her chest, his words making her wet. Despite herself, she managed to speak, _"don't pretend you weren't enjoying it, I could feel how hard you were". _Lee suddenly pulled down one side of her dress, uncovering one of her breasts. He licked his thumb and began to circle Lucy's nipple, making her whimper. Lee continued,_ "I know, you were just lucky I didn't dive straight under the table and make you come with my tongue, or maybe drag you outside and fuck you there and then, believe me I was tempted". _ Lucy grabbed the sides of Lee's face, shutting him up with a kiss. She spoke between kisses, her forehead touching Lee's. "_So_ _you like me teasing you, well maybe it's time to crank it up a little bit", _Lee's eyes widened and he felt himself stiffen as she ran her tongue along his jaw and neck. She was right, he did like it, he loved seeing Lucy's mischievous side emerge.

Lucy gripped the sides of Lee's jacket and pulled it off his back, moving her hands to undo the buttons of his shirt. She reached down and undid his belt, sliding it out of its hoops and throwing it on the floor. Undoing the button of his fly she sneaked her hand inside and gave him the briefest of strokes. "_Ooh, someone's excited_", she teased and Lee could only moan against her shoulder as he nibbled. With this, Lee recaptured Lucy's lips. He went to lift her dress but she shoved him away, eliciting a groan of frustration from him. He looked at her confused, until she pushed him backwards onto the bed. Lucy climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, and pushing him back down when he tried to sit up, holding his hands down at his sides. "_Lucy, what are you doing?_", Lee breathed. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, "_what does it look like I'm doing?", _she whispered. She ran her hand across his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples, feeling the rapid rise of fall of his chest. He reached up to touch any part of her he could access from his current position. She stroked her fingers down past his navel, then pulled down the zip of his trousers, removing them along with his boxer shorts.

Lee, no longer able to speak, pleaded to Lucy with his eyes as she massaged up and down his legs with both hands, travelling back to his upper body, deliberately ignoring the place he wanted her to touch him the most. When Lucy finally wrapped her fingers around his girth, Lee arched off the bed and his mouth opened. He hissed as she began to move her fist up and down in slow steady motion, never moving her gaze away from his eyes. Lee thought he might pass out when she dipped her head and kissed the tip of his member, running her tongue from top to bottom before taking him in her mouth, engulfing him. Lucy loved the way Lee responded to her, sighing, humming. He reached up and twisted his fingers through her hair gently, careful not to push her down. He moaned her name when she gently massaged his balls as she moved her head up and down. She was so good at this, worryingly good. Lee was starting to tremble and there were beads of perspiration on his forehead. "_Fuck, Lucy I'm not gonna last if you carry on like that. I want to be inside you, please_". "_Well, since you asked so nicely_", she whispered, stopping her actions as quickly as she had started and sat up, lifting her dress over her head, throwing it off the bed. She leaned over to the bedside cabinet and took out a condom, ripping open the packet and rolling it on to his erection. She lowered herself on to him, painfully slowly, pausing to adjust to his size. Lee gasped as she began to move up and down, the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him taking his breath away. He sat up, desperate to touch and kiss her, and they found a position, allowing her to ride him as he kissed his way along her collarbone before taking her nipple into his mouth. Lucy moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Lee's back, bringing them as close together as possible. As they breathed and rocked together, Lucy could feel herself nearing orgasm. Lee knew he couldn't last much longer too, feeling Lucy's walls begin to convulse around him. "_Lucy, are you close?",_ he whispered. She nodded, "_mmm, Lee, so close_", digging her fingertips so hard into Lee's back that he drew a sharp intake of breath in pain. "_Me too, God Lucy, I love you so much_", Lee rasped, moaning against her shoulder, as Lucy repeated his words. They both cried out as they reached climax simultaneously. As the aftershocks pulsed through them, Lucy held Lee inside her as he began to soften and their breathing began returning to normal.

A little later, Lee and Lucy lay face to face in bed. Lee absent-mindedly played with Lucy's fingers as they talked. They had both remembered she had to go to Newcastle tomorrow, and were dreading the next few days apart. "_I'm going to miss you so much, the time is really going to drag", _said Lee. "_I'll miss you too_, _but they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder_", Lucy replied, smiling sweetly. Lee nodded and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They broke apart_, _and Lucy rested her head against Lee's chest. She felt tiredness overcome her and was unable to suppress a yawn. "_Tired?"_, asked Lee, before yawning himself. "_Mmm_", she murmured, snuggling into him. They lay together contentedly, drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.


End file.
